1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roofing apparatus and, more particularly, to a roofing apparatus for pitched roofs.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
The removal and installation of roofing materials, such as shingles or other roofing materials presents both logistical and labor intensive difficulties. These difficulties are due to factors such as weight and size of the roofing materials and the location and slope of the roof. These factors make it difficult to remove, deliver and install roofing materials. Earlier methods have relied on ladders with labor to deliver material, nailing shelves to the roof for roofer and material support, and using equipment such as fork lifts for material delivery. These approaches suffer from difficulties such as not being able to easily move the shelves without damage to the sloped surface and the attendant danger to the roofers, or such as a high labor content. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus to support and deliver roofers or roofing material on and to the sloped surface of a roof that is easily movable with minimum labor about the sloped surface.